Confessions
by Erinne Michelle
Summary: Hermione is going back for her seventh year at Hogwarts. Voldemort's gone, Ron's dead. She's Head Girl, but who's Head Boy? It's not who you might suspect. DMHG... eventually HPHG. I'm crap at summaries, so just read and review! Rating may be a bit high.


**Confessions**

Chapter One

**A/N: **This is my first serious attempt at a fanfic, but I think I'm doing pretty well with it so far. As if you don't already know by the summary, this will eventually be a Harry/Hermione story, but begins as a Draco/Hermione story. Also, for all of the Brit-Pickers out there, I am American. I'm just attempting to write as Hermione would, and that includes the British spellings of things. I hope I'm doing it okay at any rate. So yes, enjoy the lovely story! Also! This story was began pre-HBP, so none of that canon is in the story. D

**Disclaimer: **I don't claim to own Harry Potter or any of the other characters/settings/whatevers in this story. The only thing I own is the plot, which I should hold near and dear to me. If I could have only thought of it before JKR. -sigh- Oh well, though. She's making the money, and therefore she's the lucky one which we should all worship.

* * *

I thought he meant everything to me. Well… until now, that is. Draco Malfoy. I suppose you wouldn't think that he could love, eh? Neither did I, but I was proven wrong very shortly after the beginning of this year. Do you want to hear the story? I daresay it isn't too interesting, by any means. We were in love, Draco and I. That is, until I got confused about a certain friend of mine, but that's for later. For now, there's this…

-----

September 1, 2006

Dear Diary,

I suppose I'm glad to go back for seventh year. Of course, Ron being gone is a horrid thing, but school means schoolwork, and schoolwork is calming. Takes my mind off things. At least Harry will be there, but it won't be the same without Ron, or without Voldemort and his cronies keeping us on our toes twenty-four hours of the day. Don't tell anyone this, but I actually liked having to be constantly alert. I guess it improved my listening skills (as kindergarten as that sounds!) and kept me in check. Kept me from not doing anything completely reckless and stupid.

I'm Head Girl, did you know? I haven't a clue who Head Boy is. When Harry owled me to tell me that he didn't make it, I must say, it was strange. Who better to be Head Boy than The Boy Who Lived? I'm still puzzled, and can't possibly think of who it could be. I suppose Neville, or Seamus? Maybe Justin Finch-Fletchley? Anyone would suffice, mind it isn't a Slytherin. Until then, I guess I'll just have to wait and see! Headmistress McGonagall owled me personally with my badge, and I have to admit, I wasn't too shocked. Who else, really, would have made Head Girl? I mean, I was surprised at the moment, near ecstatic is more like! But now that I look back on it, it really doesn't surprise me much. I guess I just have high expectations for myself, and I know that had I not gotten that badge, I would be tearing myself up about it, wondering what I did wrong.

Thank goodness school starts in three days. I'm not so glad to go to Hogwarts as I am to get out of here. Mum and Dad are fighting and I have no one to talk to. Seems as if all of the muggles in the neighbourhood are repelled by me and for no reason, too. I go with Crookshanks to the park occasionally, and he runs around and fetches sticks and things. He's more like a dog than anything else! I guess it's the kneazle in him.

I don't know what to pack in my trunk aside from the items on the supply list. I've changed a bit over the summer, and Mum and I desperately need to go shopping for some new, more… chest accommodating clothing. I know I'm a late bloomer, but honestly! Growing that much in a summer is absurd! Well, I imagine, if you're judging by my mother's breasts, they still have a lot of growing to do.

At any rate, I'm nervous. I really like Harry, and don't want him to think me a fool for what I wear on Hogsmeade weekends, or anything like that. I want to tell him how I feel, but I don't want to be rejected. I guess that's the hormonal teenager in me, eh? Mum's calling me, I'd better go.

xx Mione

---

"Hermione, dear?" Hermione's mother called from downstairs.

"Yes, Mum?" She replied.

"Come down here, we need to talk about what I need to get you for next term."

"I'll be right down!" Hermione closed her diary and walked downstairs. Her Mum was no supermodel, but she was gorgeous. Hermione (thankfully) had acquired her mothers looks gradually through her teenage years, and now was beautiful in her own right. Hermione plopped onto the couch next to her mum and began talking, "I'm thinking I want to go shopping at Madam Malkin's first, then to Gladrags. I desperately need new robes, and dress robes alike. Madam Malkin's has a fine selection of muggle clothing that I want to try out as well."

"Hermione, I'm not made of money, you know that," Her mum said and frowned, "Go ask your father how much he's willing to contribute."

Hermione walked up to her father with puppy dog eyes and asked sweetly, "Daddy, I really need new clothes for next term, and I was just wondering…"

---

"I can't believe he gave me his credit card!" Hermione said gleefully as they walked through Diagon Alley toward Gringotts to get the money switched into Galleons.

"You know your father. Always trying to get a one-up over me. No matter, though. Now we can really shop!" Hermione's mother replied with a smile, "He may have the money, but I have the expensive fashion taste. C'mon Herm, let's see what Daddy says after we've run up his credit card bills!"

Hermione and her mum entered Gringotts with purpose, and strode over to the elderly goblin nearest them.

"We'd like to withdraw… hmm… about one thousand pounds, does that sound good to you Herm?" At Hermione's surprised nod, she continued, "Yes, okay. One thousand pounds, and get it converted into Galleons, please."

"Yes Madam, one moment please," was the scratchy reply, and the old goblin hobbled back into a room adjacent to his cubicle. When he returned about two minutes later, he was carrying a large satchel full of Galleons and the credit card in hand. "Okay madam, there are 249 Galleons in the lot. One Galleon is approximately four pounds."

Hermione interjected, "But sir, what about the exchange rate? Surely it's more than one Galleon per thousand pounds?"

"Ahh… yes, Miss. But there are exceptions…" The old goblin replied with a wink directed at Hermione's mother.

_'Erlack_' Hermione thought, '_Like Mum would ever consider a Goblin!'_ It was only when her mum winked back that she was truly scared.

---

Hermione looked at herself in the fitting room mirror of Madam Malkin's. The dress robe she was wearing at the moment was a long emerald satin choice, with small gems along the almost indecently low neckline. It hugged her curves rather tightly, but still fit brilliantly. '_I'm not too bad looking,' _she thought with a grin. Her once frizzy mane of hair had turned into long, flowing curls, which had gotten a reddish tint over the summer. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color, which she adored. Hermione's skin was excellent. There wasn't a blemish to be seen! And one musn't forget her figure. Her chest and hips had gotten noticeably fuller, giving her the hourglass shape she had wanted (secretly, mind you) since she had been able to watch PG-13 movies. Hermione admired herself in the mirror for one last moment before going out to show her mother. "So what do you think?" She asked, her eyes twinkling.

The store got quiet, and everyone looked Hemione's way. Her mum looked teary-eyed, "You look so grown up!" she said, then turned to talk to the saleslady, "It's gorgeous, we'll take it. Anything else you want, Hermione dear?"

"I actually like that set over there," Hermione replied, and pointed. She walked to the rack and picked up the red silk robes to examine the price. 125 Galleons? Surely they had to be kidding. "Mum, never mind this one, it's too expensive."

The saleslady looked over, "I'm sure we could give you a discount if it fits properly. We can't seem to find anyone that looks good in it. We can't even find anyone that fits in the bloody things! Try it on, dear, let's see how it looks." Hermione sighed. How were these robes ever going to fit her? But she went to try them on anyway.

To her surprise, the robes fit beautifully. The rich silk made her skin glow, and her hair look a gorgeous brown color She pulled it back into an up do with a quick spell. The long robes pooled around her ankles, and left a beautiful train in the back. The neckline was even lower than the emerald robes, and complemented her figure, if possible, more beautifully. The mere simplicity of it made it sexy. '_I'm getting these_.' Hermione thought to herself.

She walked out with a smirk on her face. These robes fit her so well. There was no way that her Mum wouldn't let her get them. She stepped onto the pedestal in front of the wrap around mirror, "Mum," she called, "Come take a look!" When her mother walked over, she gasped. How her daughter could look so gorgeous in those robes was a mystery to even her. The saleslady came up behind Hermione's mother and stared. "My Child, you can have the robes for free. How in the world they fit you is beyond me, but you can have them at no charge," she said, amazed.

"Ooh! Thanks so much!" Hermione replied, and resisted the urge to hug the poor saleslady into oblivion. Hermione stood on her tiptoes and examined herself and smiled, after finding nothing wrong. Looking closer in the mirror, she saw the reflection of someone else looking her way.

Draco Malfoy was gaping at Hermione Granger.

'_Well, if I can get Malfoy to gape at me like that, I should have no problem with Harry,'_ she thought with a smirk, and jumped off of the pedestal and ran into the fitting rooms.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you like it? I know it wasn't too long, but I'll try and make the upcoming chapters longer. And as to re-clarify: This fanfic will be Harry/Hermione eventually

Remember: The review button is your friend :D


End file.
